


Give Me Something to Dance to

by Madifishy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Developing Friendships, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Goodneighbor, Inspired by Music, Music, Raiders, Sanctuary, Slow Dancing, The Third Rail, combat zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Arin (original female SS) dances with companions. Each song was picked with the companions' personalities in mind.IMPORTANT: I kind of imagined that Arin discovered a terminal filled with songs while going through a station under a radio beacon, and that she got Sturges to hook her up a little device (essentially an MP3 player) that would allow her to take her music everywhere with her.These are best read with the song playing while you read; I find that it makes it easier to feel the mood of the writing.Companion pairings that have been posted in these published chapters: Cait/FSS, Hancock/FSS, MacCready/FSS, Piper/FSS, Nick Valentine/FSS, Deacon/FSS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, I kind of imagined that the Combat Zone was still swarming with Raiders that love to gamble, drink, and party. 
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy!

##### Rebel Yell- Billy Idol

#####  **Cait**

Arin laughed with Cait as they tumbled around, dancing in the Combat Zone, both of them a drunken mess. They had spent the last several hours listening to music and drinking. Arin had taken the time to wire her music player into the radio outside of the ring, and her and Cait, along with several raiders, danced crazily as a large group.

Arin had taken care to disguise herself, removing her armour and road leathers and replacing them with a pair of ripped up shorts and an oversized shirt with some pre-war band's name scrawled across the front. Arin had taken time to cut the bottom off the shirt and cut the sleeves, so that it exposed her stomach and most of her sides underneath her arms.

She hated to admit it, but this getup was actually more comfortable than her typical style. She was so invested in her disguise that she actually went to Ellie and allowed her to use "homemade" makeup to mask Arin's scar that ran across her left eye.

Now, as she danced with Cait in a room full of Raiders, exhilaration coursed through her veins. The danger of the situation was almost satisfying to her.

The beginning of a familiar song took her by surprise, and a wide smile overtook her face.

_Last night a little dancer came dancing to my door_

Arin felt her body begin to unintentionally sway in beat to the song. She bit her lip and looked up at Cait, and saw a sparkle in her friend's eye.

_Last night a little angel came pumping on the floor_

She felt the room grow hot as her and Cait's bodies were pushed together as more Raiders joined the group and started dancing. Her body crashed into Cait's and they laughed drunkenly.

_She said come on baby, I got a license for love_

_And if it expires, pray help from above, because_

She couldn't help but dance to the music, and Cait danced with her, the sweat of their two bodies mixing together, along with all the other sweat from the room that was intoxicatingly musty.

They had been here for hours, but only when this song came on did Arin start dancing wildly like this. She was having a great time, and it was getting even better.

_In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more_

_With a rebel yell, she cried more, more, more_

Arin turned around and pressed her back to Cait, dancing against the younger woman's chest and grinding against her. She could hear Cait laugh, and felt hands on her hips, swaying with her body along to the music.

It wasn't often that her and Cait had physical contact. They were best friends, and had bonded over Arin's several jaunts across the Commonwealth, but touching was never really their thing. They shared bedrolls when necessary, but not much aside from that. They could talk about just about anything, tell each other stories, and even journey together for weeks on end. But for some reason, they rarely ever touched.

_In the midnight hour babe, more, more, more_

_With a rebel yell, more, more, more_

Their bodies felt right together. As they swung to the music, the heat in the room intense, Arin felt more relaxed than ever. Cait was one of her best friends. The notion that she could go out drinking and partying with her friends was something that seemed almost pre-war, or incredibly naive.. or both.

But as her body danced in unison with Cait's, with Cait's hot breaths hitting the side of her neck, she couldn't deny the fun she was having.

_More, more, more, more, more_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Hancock and Arin in The Third Rail
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks, and enjoy!

**Sex on Fire- Kings of Leon**

**Hancock**

Arin and Hancock sat at the bar counter at The Third Rail, drinking their worries away. Hancock was more of a vodka man, while Arin preferred heavier alcohol.

Her and Hancock had decided to celebrate. They weren't celebrating anything in particular, but damn, they definitely were celebrating. Together, they'd already downed more than a hundred caps worth of alcohol.

Magnolia had taken the evening off to head over to the Memory Den, so Arin had hooked up her music player, and her music played loudly through the bar speakers, echoing off the ways off the old subway tunnel. Arin felt that the tunnel made the tune better; more melodious.

_Lay where you're laying_

_Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching_

_They're watching_

Arin perked up. She jumped up from the barstool and grabbed Hancock's arm. "I love this song!"

Hancock raised his brow, or rather, he raised his face where his brow would've been. "Ok? And?"

Arin looked up at him, an excited grin on her face. "We should dance! I love dancing! And this song is great to dance too!"

Hancock made a face. "Dancing? Sunshine, I'll do just about anything for you, really, I will. But I don't dance." Arin made a pouty face, reaching into his coat pocket and snagging an inhaler of jet, holding it tightly between her thin fingers. She held it up to his lips and she watched as he breathed it in, his eyelids drooping slightly. He then closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them and looking at her. She imagined his pupils would dilate, if he had any. She had watched humans take jet before, and dilation of the pupils seemed to be common with that particular chem.

"Please?" She asked, doing her best to make puppy dog eyes, though she could only guess how effective they were. She had a long scar down her face, piercings up both ears (though there were more in her left ear), and Hancock was one of the few people who knew about her... 'other' piercings.

_All the commotion_

_The kiddie-like play_

_It has people talking_

_Talking_

He shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. But don't expect much."

Arin's excitement returned and she tugged the mayor over to an open space to the side of the bar.

_You - -_

_Your sex is on fire_

"So how you wanna do this Toots?" He asked. She responded by pulling him behind her leaning her back against him and swaying slowly.

_Dark of the alley_

_The breaking of day_

_Head while I'm driving_

_I'm driving_

Hancock reached around her, placing his hands on her waist and swaying along with her. Arin looked up at him and smiled. Fuck, he loved that goddamn smile. He loved her. She was so perfect. Her perfectly rounded ass, her pale freckled skin, and her beautiful rosy lips. She always left him wanting more of her. He had a hunch her and Deacon had a thing going. Which didn't bother him... usually. But when she strolled into his town with that pretty boy at her side, he always felt his throat tighten, just a bit.

_Soft lips are open_

_Knuckles are pale_

_Feels like you're dying_

"Sunshine, I don't mean to worry you, but some drifters are eyeing you. Not to mention Kid hanging out in the doorway over there.

Arin looked over to see what Hancock was talking about, and met eyes with MacCready, who immediately looked down and retreated quickly back into the VIP section.

_You're dying_

She started dancing faster, moving her body in tune with the music, leaning up to share a long kiss with Hancock

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

She'd never told him she loved him, but she knew that he knew it. And she knew that he felt the same way. They would do anything for each other, and that's how it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready and Arin share a moment together in the rain to enjoy a song. 
> 
> (A friend of mine voiced their opinion that the song 'doesn't fit Mac', but I feel that it kinda suits him. Tell me what you think!)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thanks for reading and supporting my work!

**Sail- AWOLNATION**

**MacCready**

Arin trudged through the Wasteland with her earbuds in. It was pouring rain, and she was thankful to Sturges for two things right now:

1.) He had not only managed to find a device small enough to turn into a portable music player, but he had also managed to rig up some small earbuds.

2.) Said earbuds are WATERPROOF.

She was still amazed by how much of a genius Sturges could be. He was a man intelligent beyond anyone she'd ever met.

So here she was, trudging through the mud and much of the wasteland, MacCready cantering along behind her,as she blasted music into her brain with these fantastic earbuds that Sturges had put together just for her.

Suddenly, a familiar bass droned into her ear, paired with a gentle and catchy beat, and she stopped walking, MacCready clumsily bumping into her back. "Why'd you stop?"

She closed her eyes and tilted her head up, just listening to the gentle beat and bass roaring in her ears, as rain cascaded down onto her skin. She could feel Mac staring at her, but she didn't mind. He was use to watching her pause to enjoy her music. She turned around to face him, placing one of her earbuds into his ear

_This is how I show my love_

_I made it in my mind because_

_I blame it on my ADD baby_

She opened her eyes and looked up at her companion, who was several inches taller than her. He cocked his head slightly looking off as he listened, and she could tell that he was deciding whether or not he liked it.

_This is how an angel cries_

_Blame it on my own sick pride_

_Blame it on my ADD baby_

He closed his eyes, taking in the sound of the music, and she watched as water droplets landed on his face, dropping down his skin. Some beaded down his face and fell to the muddy ground below, others got stuck in his stubble.

_Sail_

She leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to the bottom of his chin, leaning up to wrap her arms around his neck. She laid her head on his chest gently, enjoying the music paired with his warmth.

_Maybe I should cry for help_

_Maybe I should kill myself_

_Blame it on my ADD baby_

She felt his arms wrap around her, and he began to rock back and forth slowly, rocking her with him.

_Maybe I'm a different breed_

_Maybe I'm not listening_

_So blame it on my ADD baby_

Arin felt hands on her face, and he angled her face up, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. The rain continuing to pour down, struggling to squeeze between their bodies.

_Sail_

The kiss grew more heated, and she grabbed the hair at the back of his head, moaning into his lips.

_Sail_

He reached his hands under her shirt, placing his fingertips on the bare skin of her hips, tracing circles, enjoying the pleasant sensation of goosebumps prickling underneath his fingertips. 

_Sail_

She responded to his advance by tugging the bottom of his shirt, signaling him to take it off. He shrugged out of his coat and quickly removed the earbud, tugging his shirt off, then replacing the bud in his ear.

_Sail_

She ran her hands up his muscled chest, kissing him deeply, intermingling her saliva with his. A strike of lightning cracked through the sky, letting out a loud and resounding boom, shaking both of them from their thoughts. They both smiled at each other, then laughed.

"Maybe we can continue this somewhere... dry" Mac joked, taking off his hat and wringing water out of it.

"Sounds like a plan."

_Sail_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spent a long time deciding whether this song was more appropriate for Deacon or Piper, and eventually decided on Piper. I hope it fits; tell me what you think!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated, and thank you for reading and supporting my work!

**Take me to Church- Hozier**

**Piper**

_My lover's got humour_

_She's the giggle at a funeral_

_Know's everybody's disapproval_

_Should've worshiped her sooner_

Arin and Piper had decided to spend the night at Oberland Station. They had been headed to Sanctuary so Arin could report into Preston and update her on the settlements she had helped.

After a quick talk with the Oberland Station settlers, they had told Arin and her companion to stay in the train tower where there were already two beds set up, as well as some candles to provide light and a radio. The room wasn't great, but nothing in this world ever was. The paint was peeling off the walls, and the room reeled of rotten Mutfruit, but it was better than nothing.

Arin had spent hours trying to coax Piper into relaxing. She was worried about Nat, which was understandable, but she'd never seen the reporter so on edge. She had plugged her music player into the radio, playing songs she knew Piper couldn't resist. Beautiful and relaxing songs.

When this particular song started, Piper was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging off the side, boots barely reaching the floor. Piper stared down at her feet, deep in thought. Arin sat behind her, massaging deep into her shoulders, trying to make her friend less tense.

Arin loved the song, and leaned up to sing the words quietly into Piper's ear. She wasn't the best singer, but she couldn't stop herself from singing along.

_If the heavens ever did speak_

_She's the last true mouthpiece_

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

_A fresh poison each week_

Piper couldn't help but smile flirtatiously. Arin had her arms wrapped over Piper's shoulders, and she left kisses over Piper's neck gently while she sang.

_We were born sick_

_You heard them say it_

She nipped at Piper's ear, and Piper leaned her head back, groaning softly.

_My church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me worship in the bedroom_

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you_

Piper shifted so that she could look into Arin's eyes as she sang, watching Arin's beautiful eyes glisten with lust.

_I was born sick, but I love it_

_Command me to be well_

Piper reached back and placed a hand on the back of Arin's head, pulling her into a deep kiss.

_Amen, amen, amen--_

Arin climbed up off the bed, lifting Piper up with her. She put her hands on Piper's waist, and Piper wrapped her hands over Arin's shoulder and around her neck. Arin pressed her forehead to Piper's and closed her eyes, allowing the gentle music to seep into her head.

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins, and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death, good God, let me give you my life_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have always liked to think that, being as polite and chivalrous as he is, Nick was definitely a man who would've listened to Sinatra. And alas, this chapter was born!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you for reading and supporting my work!

**My Way- Frank Sinatra**

**Nick**

Arin and Nick were lounging in Arin's house in Diamond City, enjoying their Friday night. Arin always said she treated herself on Friday nights, and the more time Nick spent with her, the more he realized how true this was.

This Friday in particular, Arin had invited Nick to her home in Diamond City to have a couple of drinks, and she had made it very clear that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

When he arrived at her house, her normally brightly lit abode was darker than usual, many of the lights off or dimmed. He heard music echoing from the radio in the larger section of her home, a slow tune that he was sure he recognized, but he couldn't quite place what song it was, or who had sung it. He found Arin sprawled across the couch in shorts and a flannel shirt, with the top several buttons undone. A glass of wine sat precariously within her dainty fingers, and he couldn't help but smile.

Here was this woman, this beautiful, intelligent, outstanding woman, who had risen up from the ashes and was hell bent on finding her son, willing to kill anything or anyone in her way, now simply lounging on her couch, completely vulnerable, seemingly without a care in the world.

She had smiled when she saw Nick, and slowly stood up from the couch and stretched. She hugged him when she saw him, then asked him to tell her how his week was as she crossed the room to the counter to get him a glass of wine.

They sat about for quite some time, talking and drinking late into the night. Arin was calm and patient with him. He had seen how she was around other companions, and the way she treated him was somehow different. He couldn't place how or why it was different, but it was.

_And now, the end is near_

_And so I face the final curtain_

Arin stood up from the couch, gently placing her wine glass on the coffee table. She looked at Nick, still seated comfortably on the couch. She cocked her head at him, and he could tell she was thinking. "What's got you thinking, Doll?"

_My friend, I'll say it clear_

_I'll state my case, of which I'm certain_

"Will you dance with me, Nicky? I love this song. It reminds me of how things were before." Nick looked at her, really looked at her, and he could see the gleam in her eyes and the gentle, tired smile on her rosy lips. He couldn't say no to her.

_I've lived a life that's full_

_I traveled each and every highway_

_And more, much more than this, I did it my way_

Nick stood from the couch, taking Arin's hand gently into his own, carefully walking her to the open space on the other side of the coffee table.

_Regrets, I've had a few_

_But then again, too few to mention_

_I did what I had to do, and saw it through without exemption_

Nick placed his left hand on Arin's hip, taking her hand into his right hand, and she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They began to move slowly, in tune with the music.

_I planned each charted course, each careful step along the byway_

_And more, much more than this, I did it my way_

Nick looked at her; she had her eyes closed, swaying gently and enjoying the music. The Commonwealth just didn't make ladies like her. There was something about her, this pre-war beauty, that was so unique and wonderful, and it made him care for her so much more than anyone could possibly fathom. He longed to keep her safe and happy, to ensure that no true threat came to her.

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew_

_When I bit off more than I could chew_

_But through it all, when there was doubt_

_I ate it up, and spit it out_

Arin opened her eyes, looking up at Nick, the gentle light dancing upon his synthetic skin, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkened room. She felt at home with him. He knew what life had been like before. They shared that. It was something that made them close, something that they both understand. Something that they could relate to in a way that no one else could.

And in this moment, the world seemed to slip away. Arin no longer worried about the outside world, and the strenuous life that the Commonwealth had forced upon her. No, in this moment, it was as though the world had never fallen apart. She was dancing here with a man she cared about, a man she loved, and that was all that mattered.

_I faced it all, and I stood tall_

_And did it my way_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin hears the familiar voice of her companion singing along to a familiar tune, and she gets nosy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay in updates. I've been really caught up in work lately. Thanks to Hurricane Irma, I finally have some time to sit down and write. Thanks for your patience! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Words as Weapons- Seether**

  **Deacon**

_All I really want is something beautiful to say_

Arin peeled open her eyes at the sound of music. She stared at the ceiling of the tunnel in Railroad HQ as her vision slowly eased into focus. She sat up and groaned as her back ached and she separated her body from the mattress. Sleeping on a mattress on the floor wasn't exactly luxurious, but it was better than sleeping on the dusty ground of the headquarters. She ran the back of her hand across her forehead, wiping away the warm beads of sweat that had settled there whilst she slept. She closed her eyes and strained her ears, listening.

_Keep me locked up in your broken mind_

_I keep searching, never been able_

_to find a light behind your dead eyes_

_Not anything at all_

She silently stood up and instinctively checked her holster, making sure her gun was still with her. She then stretched her arms up over her head, and headed to the entrance of the tunnel.

She slinked into the center of the headquarters quietly, determined not to wake anyone as the gentle melody quietly played from somewhere in the concrete room. She carefully stepped over Desdemona as she slumbered, and shuffled to avoid stepping on Tinker Tom's outstretched arm as he snored away on his mattress.

She approached the shooting gallery, and listened. The music was surely coming from here; it was loudest here. She crept through the short passage and stopped at a small alcove, not coming around the corner. She pressed her back to the wall so as to remain undetected and listened.

_You keep living in your own lie_

_ever deceitful, and ever unfaithful_

A familiar voice was singing along to the music. A voice she had fallen absolutely in love with from the moment she had first heard it. All the lies that voice had spewed to her, and she still trusted the man who spoke with that voice. Hell, she trusted him more than just about anyone to tell her the truth when she really needed it.

_Keep me guessing, keep me terrified_

_Take everything from my world_

She peeked around the corner, looking at the only man she'd ever expect to "borrow" her music player and sneak off to sing along to it. He lay on his back, eyes facing up at the ceiling, but shielded by his reflective sunglasses. He didn't see her watching him, so she assumed he had his eyes closed behind his glasses.

_Say can you help me right before the fall_

_Take what you can and leave me to the wolves_

_Keep me dumb, keep me paralyzed_

_Why try swimming? I'm drowning in fables_

_You're not that saint that you externalize_

_You're not anything at all_

She came around the corner and laid down perpendicular to him, her head on his chest. She looked up at him and saw a smile form on his thin lips. His smile was so subtle, she could barely see it. Deacon was hard to read, but she had mastered the art of doing so. He continued to sing along to the music, unphased by Arin's presence.

_It's oh so playful when you demonize_

_To spit out the hateful, you're willing and able_

_Words as weapons I'd be terrified_

_You're nothing in my world_

Arin's voice matched up with her companion's as she sang along as well. Their voices harmonizing beautifully as they sang out the short tune before the chorus. Deacon's hand ran through Arin's short hair, and she exhaled calmly and smiled. He sat up with her in his arms, and rocked her to the beat as they both sang.

_Say can you help me right before the fall_

_Take what you can and leave me to the wolves_

Deacon placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, and she relaxed into his arms. They alternated singing lines, without even telling each other to do so; it was almost like they were reading each other's minds.

_All I really want is something beautiful to say  
Keep me guessing, keep me terrified._

_All I really want is something beautiful to say  
You keep living in your own lie_

_All I really want is something beautiful to say  
To never fade away, I want to live forever_

_All I really want is something beautiful to say  
To never fade away, I want to live forever _


End file.
